1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for establishing a contact between antennas connection terminals as well as between contact terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors of this type are used to connect cables for transmitting signals to receivers from antennas which are mounted on moving objects such as automobiles. However, most of the conventional electrical connectors are used to connect a cable of a single antennas.
FIG. 25 shows such a conventional male connector 80 which includes an insulation housing 82 with a fitting cavity 83 having a pair of insulation walls 84. An antennas terminal mount 85 is provided on the upper left-hand corner of the insulation housing 82. A number of male terminals 86 are mounted at predetermined intervals on opposite sides of each insulation walls 84 for serving as signal terminals or power terminals. An antennas male terminal 87 is mounted on the antennas terminal mount 85.
In FIG. 26, the male connector 80 and a board 88 are mounted on a panel 89 with a screw 90 such that a contact pad 87a of the antennas male terminal 87 is brought into contact with the panel 89.
In FIGS. 27 and 28, a conventional female connector 81 includes an insulation housing 91 with two pairs of insulation walls 92. A number of female terminals 93 are mounted at predetermined intervals on the inner sides of each pair of insulation walls 92 for serving as power terminals or signal terminals. An antennas terminal mount 94 is provided on the upper right-hand corner of the insulation housing 91. An antennas female terminal 95 is mounted in the antennas terminal mount 94.
When the female connector 81 is connected to the male connector 80, the insulation walls 92 of the female connector 81 are fitted into the fitting cavity 83 of the terminals of the female connector 81 are brought into contact with those of the male connector 80 while the antennas female terminal 95 is brought into contact with the antennas male terminal 85.
However, the conventional electrical connector has ordinary spring contact terminals as the female terminals 93 and are merely inserted into terminal channels so that they reflex back upon contact with the male terminals 86, resulting in the low contact pressure. The front end of the female terminals 93 are prone to damage. When the contact pieces of the contact portion deformed under the pressure of a male terminal, they can be deformed beyond the elastic limits, making the deformation plastic.